


Visitor

by serenesavagery (orphan_account)



Series: Once Upon A Time, Far Away... [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Future, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Oroden couldn't stop staring."Whoa,"Gavinor grinned- a rare sight. "Well, she's a beauty, isn't she? I don't think even scruffy Darth Nergaoul can beat her."Kaladin almost smiled.
Series: Once Upon A Time, Far Away... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Visitor

Oroden wasn't really convinced about the whole saving Princess Jasnah thing. 

He was just...a kid who could sense the Force. His brother was the real Jedi Master from the Clone Wars anyway. 

_So why did Kaladin need him?_

Oroden pondered on the possibilities to the answer as they walked to the top of the terrace. 

He didn't like the answers he was getting. 

Shaking his head animatedly, he stopped upon reaching the top, revelling in the feel of the wind. 

Coruscant was a smog filled mess- to finally feel some fresh air was rather relieving. 

"Brother- what are we _really_ doing?" Oroden asked dryly, not letting the worry in his voice seep out. 

Kaladin shrugged. "You'll see." 

"You weren't this mysterious before." Oroden said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at his brother. 

Bless the Force- Kaladin was smiling slightly. 

How long had it been since Oroden had seen his brother smile? 

"I'm always mysterious." 

"No you weren't." 

"Yes, I am." 

"No, you're not." Oroden said stubbornly. 

"Yes, I am." 

A snort came from behind them, making Oroden jump and stare at the intruder. 

"Kriff, Gav, it's only you." Oroden grumbled, swallowing. 

Gavinor Kholin waved a hand. "Yep. What, thought it was a Stormtrooper?" 

"Do Stormtroopers snort?" Kaladin asked seriously. 

Oroden snorted. "Nah. They don't, right?" 

Gavinor shrugged. "Who's to say if they do or don't? Anyways. Thought you guys wanted a ship and a pilot?" 

Kaladin nodded. "Thank you." 

Gavinor nodded, violet eyes bright and not haunted for once. "Uncle, of course I would do it for you." 

Oroden smiled slightly. Gavinor Kholin could pretend to be a tough guy all he wanted but the truth was that he turned into a pile of mush around his uncle slash foster father. 

"So, done being a sap, Gav? Thought we were on a _time constraint_?" Oroden asked, grinning. 

_"We're on a time constraint, Oroden. Shut up and follow me."_

"Sheesh, kid. Impatient much?" Gavinor asked, instantly reverting back to his moody self. 

Oroden shrugged. "Well...people are in danger?" 

Gavinor snorted, his voice humorless. "People are always in danger." 

"Oroden has a point, Gav. You sure this is safe?" 

Gavinor nodded. "Sure as sure can be. I've been doing this for ten years. And to tell you the truth, Uncle, the Empire's employees are not very bright." 

Kaladin snorted. "You can say that again." 

Gavinor smiled slightly- which was more terrifying than the thought of actually seeing the infamous Darth Nergaoul in person. 

And Darth Nergaoul was one terrifying Sith Lord. 

"All right then. The Ryshadium should be here in three....two.... _and_ one."

Oroden gasped as wind, that of a storm nearly, blew past him, pushing him a few steps away. He held up a hand, though it didn't do much, and suddenly felt his eyes hurt. 

Finally, when the wind stopped blowing, Oroden let down his hand and opened his eyes, gasping. 

There, right in front of them- was the biggest kriffing ship he had ever seen his life of seventeen years. 

" _Son of a-"_ Oroden started, gaping. 

"Don't finish that sentence. And the Jedi had bigger ships than this." Kaladin said dryly, patting his little brother's shoulder before walking forward. 

" _Bigger-_ " Oroden let out, Gavinor rolled his eyes. 

"Country bumpkin." 

"Snobby princeling." Oroden let out breathlessly, still in awe at that gorgeous spaceship.

It was large. So kriffing large that it could house the entire slave population of Tatooine. And beautiful, too. Designed in the shape of a typical spaceship, it was a deep violet in color with the most amazing engine Oroden had ever seen. 

"Kriff!" Oroden yelled, jumping with glee. 

"Done gawking at it?" Gavinor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"By the Force, I don't think so." Oroden whispered, grinning. 

Little did he know how perilous the journey ahead in front of them was. 

* * *

"If Princess Jasnah will not speak, then she _must_ be coerced." Darth Nergaoul said, his deep voice sending a shiver down Vai's back. 

Vai was just an ordinary Rosharan who ended up serving as a Stormtrooper under storming Darth Nergaoul himself. 

Because her uncle had told her to do so. 

And by Honor- he had not told her how terrifying this would be. 

Her father had told her to trust her uncle, as his last words. 

Well, Vai hoped she wouldn't get executed. Or worse, choked by the Force. 

"VN-1173." 

Vai jumped, gulping and saluting. 

Thank Honor for this very closed up uniform. 

"Send for the drugs. Princess Jasnah will find herself on the receiving end of a visitor." 

_So would you,_ Vai wanted to say but didn't. 

She couldn't even if she was allowed to- Darth Nergaoul was terrifying in a way his predecessor hadn't been. 

Oh the previous Darth Nergaoul had been a monster- burning down cities and allegedly having killed his own wife while setting a city on fire, but this one? 

Vai gulped again before nodding and leaving. 

She did not want to see that servant of death, suited in black from head to toe. 

_Please survive, Princess Jasnah, the fate of the galaxy depends on it,_ Vai thought to the Rhythm of Anxiety. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I MAKING ALL THESE SERIES' DAMN IT, I CAN'T FIND ENOUGH MOTIVATION TO FINISH ONE BUT OH GOD I WATCHED STAR WARS AND RETURN OF JEDI MADE ME EMOTIONAL DAMN IT!
> 
> and on top of this I have ideas for an Avatar AU? What the fuck is even wrong with me
> 
> you guys are dying on the star wars train with me
> 
> Also, COOKIES to whoever guesses who Vai and Darth Nergaoul are.  
> (please DM me at my tumblr serenesavagery for Darth Nergaoul's identity LMAO, I want to see how obvious I made it.)


End file.
